Werewolf
The Werewolf is a level 6 mob that defends the Cactus Field, the Pumpkin Patch, and along with two mantises, the Pine Tree Forest. It spawns at the entrance of the Werewolf's Cave. The reward for defeating the werewolf is 25 battle points, 75 bond, and 5000 honey. It takes 60 minutes to regenerate after being defeated. There is also a 50% chance that defeating him will give a ticket, and a somewhat higher chance that it will give 3 (and sometimes 5) gumdrops. The werewolf has an unknown chance to drop one of any eggs in-game, including diamond and gifted variants. You can also get a Royal Jelly, or if you are lucky enough, 10 Sunflower Seeds or 5, 10, or 50 treats. The amount of honey received and the ticket/gumdrop probabilities are increased by Luck. Locations Drops Guaranteed: * 25 Battle Points * 5000 Honey (luck: +amount) * 75 Bond Possible: * Ticket (50% chance) (luck: +drop rate) * 3 or 5 Gumdrops (luck: +drop rate) * Treats (increments of 5, 10, or 50) * Sunflower Seeds (increments of 5 or 10) * Pineapples (increments of 1 or 20) * Royal Jelly * Any Eggs (including gifted, excluding event) * 25 Ticket(s) (luck: +drop rate) * 1 or 10 Glue * Enzymes * Star Jelly * Glitter Strategies The main strategy people use is to have something in the way between you and the werewolf. The main things people use are the cactus, the smaller pine tree, or the smaller pumpkin. The run-and-jump method also works: like most mobs, the werewolf gets confused while you're in the air, and will lunge at the point you used to be, not where you're at now. You can also spam jump in place which seems to confuse the werewolf because when you're in the air it wants to return to its home, but when you're on the ground it wants to attack you. Trivia * When bears give quests that involve defeating the werewolf more than once, the plural is spelled incorrectly as "2 Werewolfs", rather than "2 Werewolves". * This and the spider are the only mobs that attack people out of their field. * Werewolf is the only regular mob that defends more than one field. * The werewolf uses the "White Fang" package from Roblox. * You can enter the werewolf's cave to get the free gold egg hidden in it, but you will encounter 2 Cave Monsters. * This was the first non-bug/arachnid mob added into the game. * You can earn more than one Egg after defeating the Werewolf; for example, it can drop 5 Silver Eggs at once. * This is the second strongest regular mob in the game, only losing to the estimated health of the Cave Monsters. * Among the regular (non-boss) mobs, the Werewolf is the one that spawns the least frequently. * The Werewolf is tied with the Spider as the regular mobs with the least number of spawn locations, as both only have one. Category:Mobs